Naruto and the Eternal Orgy
by Vin Deisel111
Summary: Join Sasuke and Naruto on their grand journey to achieve the impossible. Create the largest and longest orgy the wold has ever seen. As they go on their epic quest the make new friends and enemies and discover the truth about the power and origin of orgs. From Humblem begins to epic conclusions, Sasuke and Naruto were searching for others to have sex wt they never truly foundthemsf
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and the Eternal Orgy

Chapter 1

Sexual Tesione

Naruto was a having good sex with Sakura. Saske came into th rom "Why are you having sex with m grill". Sorry saidded Naruty she was too hota to resits. No said Saske I was talking to Sakura. At that moment saske and Naruto pounched on each other and had sex right I front of sakurass. Saske put his giant balck willu in Narutos ass. "Ahhhhh ya Onii Chan said Naruto"said Naruto Naruto split into 5 Narutos and began gang banging sasukes the dong where a everywhere. The y jizziled on saske alots. Sakura was very Jealoys.

The nect day Naruto was happy after the sex he and sasuke had last nighto. Naruto when into highschool that morning (I know Naruto doesn't go to hischool in the show but I fing Highschool kinda sexy so im gonna but in the story) and saw saske there was some cume still on his face from last night. "We need more sexy people to have a big orgy with us Naruto" Said saske, "Yes I agree said eruto" " I know some people who will john. Naruto Ninja ran (the tyoe of run with hands behing your back,, I cant remember its name) to his italian cusin Maruto (he is a chatcetr I mad up myself he is based off a combinatioo of Mario and Naruto). "We need more people for our orgy"said Naruto. "I know some people said Maruto"

The ssexy continues, join next time for more sex and acion.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Naruto and the Eternal Orgy

Chapter 2: Awakening

"Here are all the sexy people I know" said Maruto. They were all lined up together on a wall. There wasu Sonic (From my favourite game sonic the hedgehog) ,Master Chief (From my favourite game sonic the hedgehog), Chrom (From fire emblem awakening not the search engine (I also really loke the gam and I recommend playing it)), Vin Diesel (from Cars), Spethron( From my other story Mario and Peach make sex an Final fantasy), Solid Snake (From James Bond), Frank Ryanson (Who is an ex poice officer now auther but he is always up to fight bad guys) and finally Voldemort (from harry potter my favrite anime). They all stood their in there Mankini's (except master chef cause he must were his armour to live so the lore says).

"All right men" said Naruto "What im asking yousa insint easy, in fact it is probably the most dangerous act any man can undertake, If any of you want to leave then now is the tim" A cold breeze blew maruto's skirt up revealing his panties (I learnt this also from anime). Naruto quickly inhaled in shock. Anyway no one left so the mission was to commence. "One last job" said Vin Diesel (He saids that a lot but there is always another cars movie after that.)

Chrom pulled out his sord Falchion and penetrated Saske's anas. Sonic ran quickly between them and pumped his dong furiously into saske's rectum. "Now I'm angry" Shputed Chrom. Snake sneaked in his cardboard box until he gota behind Naruto unnoticed and then punced from his box and punded Naruto with his musclaur black ding dong. Chrom Critical hitted saske's rectum and soon a dog pile formed over saske and Naruto with everyone's willu gong in an out. Voldemort used his wand as a wang and analed sonic. Masterchief smashed frank ryanson with his armor. Spethron stood on top laughing evilly. Vin diesel drove a car into Maruto anus. Everyone was having great sex and fun but then Chrom shuted "Your end has cum" and then every came at the semen time. Semen was everywhere and Naruto loved it so much.

That was good said Naruto but I need it to be bigger. How biggus "said sonic"

The size…. Of the universe yelled Naruto.

Every one anime gasped at the sam tim.

Join us for chapter 3 when more sexy people team up to make a bigger orgy, but Naruto is spending so much tim finding sexy people that he never foung himself, Will this effect Naruto and Saske in the future, find out nextc time with more sexy action.


End file.
